


Chloe's Lady Jam

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca doesn't know what 'lady jam' means, and she finally asks Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's Lady Jam

The question had been scratching and throwing itself around inside her mind so much over the past few months that it was about ready to explode out of her. She’d tried googling it, but came up with almost nothing. Well, nothing that made any sense. She didn’t feel like any of the other Bellas would know the answer, so she hadn’t even tried. Chloe was her only chance at an answer, but she hated risking looking stupid in front of her.

She finally found her courage one night as she and Chloe sat on the redhead’s bed watching an old episode of LOST. Beca felt like the name of the show was an accurate description of her feelings regarding it. Her friend kept attempting to keep her filled in on what characters were doing, who was related to whom, and whether the current scene was a flashback, a flashforward, a flash-sideways, or “current”. She didn’t care, but obviously Chloe did, so she let it happen.

After the show ended, they both shuffled down to lay on their backs. It had become their routine: watch tv, then lie on the bed and just talk. They could talk for hours and still find more things to discuss the next day. The DJ loved it; she’d never had a real friend before, and she was glad to finally have one now.

Somewhere between sharing their worst holiday experiences - Chloe actually won that one, to Beca’s surprise, with an ill-fated family vacation to Kentucky to visit cousins one Fourth of July - and discussing their pulp preferences - neither liked it - the brunette finally blurted out the thing she’d been dying to know.

“What does ‘lady jam’ mean?”

It caught Chloe off guard, that’s for sure. She turned her head to the side to look at Beca, who had done the same. There was a look of pure innocence on her face, one that she didn’t think could be faked.

“Do… Do you really not know?” Beca shook her head. “Oh. It means it’s a song I… you know… to.”

“I don’t know. You do what to the song?” Still that look of innocence.

Chloe’s cheeks began to burn hotly. She had never had to explain something like this to anyone else.

“When you have… um… _you_ time.”

Beca still looked confused.

“Masturbation, Beca. I’m talking about masturbating to a song.”

“OH.” The younger girl’s cheeks quickly colored as red as Chloe’s, and her head jerked back to facing the ceiling.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Beca’s voice piped up again.

“So…. We sang your lady jam together, in the shower, butt naked?”

Chloe let out a small laugh. “I told you back then, and I’ll say it now: It wasn’t for that reason. I just wanted to hear you sing, and see how we sounded together.”

“So you didn’t… think about it later when you listened to the song again on your own time?” Beca asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if there was a line here that she shouldn’t cross in their friendship.

Chloe turned her head back to facing the brunette. Her eyes swept over the other woman’s body, remembering every curve and contour she’d been privileged to see that day months before. Once her eyes came to rest back on Beca’s face, she was met with eyes so blue they were almost black. “I won’t deny that I’ve thought about the shower, and you, while lady jamming since then. If that isn’t weird.” Chloe bit her lower lip, knowing she’d just crossed a line in their friendship.

A hand strayed to the other side of the bed to lightly touch Chloe’s. “Do you think, maybe we could, you know, see if we harmonize just as well still?”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
